Sith War Chronicles: Volume 1
by dan-yoda
Summary: The story of two boys, two girls, and a galaxy!
1. Cloaked

STAR WARS  
THE SITH WAR CHRONICLES  
Volume I  
  
By yodaman  
  
FOUR THOUSAND YEARS BEFORE THE BATTLE OF NABOO, WAR RAGED THROUGHOUT THE GALAXY BETWEEN THE ARMY OF DARKNESS AND THE ARMY OF LIGHT, OTHERWISE KNOWN THE SITH WAR  
  
THE BATTLE HAD BEEN FOUGHT FOR CENTURIES, BUT NEITHER SIDE HAD BEEN DEFEATED YET. BUT NOW, THE JEDI HAVE THE UPPER HAND WITH A STRONGER ARMY AND A BETTER COUNCIL THAT HAVE ONE PURPOSE: TO WIPE OUT THE SITH  
  
NOW, THE SITH ARE TRYING TO ELIMINATE THE REPUBLIC BASE ON THE PRIMATIVE PLANET OF NABOO, BUT THE REPUBLIC ARE TRYING TO DEFEND IT AS BEST AS THEY CAN DUE TO IT'S SRETIGIC IMPORTANCE, BUT THAT WON'T BE ENOUGH FOR WHAT THE SITH HAVE IN STORE FOR THE GALAXY.  
  
CHAPTER I  
Cloaked  
  
Above the often-tranquil planet of Naboo, the Sith War wreaked havoc upon one of the only planets in the galaxy that had never seen war, and this was a very bloody one. The Sith launched a fleet of 200 SX-55 Sith Fighters and 5 SX-1 battle cruisers and the Republic fought back with 300 RF-78 Republic Fighters and 3 RF-9 battle cruisers, which seemed like more than enough for the Sith to handle. Due to the fighter's advanced technology, the Republic was easily winning. Also the Gungans, the only inhabitants of Naboo, decided to help with the evacuation force to get the innocent people off the planet. The battle raged on for an hour, and all the pilots who were all young and reckless were having a ball blowing up the evil Sith fighters. Everyone was happy except for Zera Kzhan.  
  
Zera was a young girl who grew up on Ord Mantell. She loved life there, since she admired all the bounty hunters and Mandalorians that would come by. She would go to the Bloody Bantha, the most popular bar on Ord Mantell, everyday and listen to the bounty hunters tell their tales of all the adventures they had. She even got to meet Mandalore, the greatest Mandalorian ever. She wanted to be a bounty hunter more than anything else in the world. But two years ago, she got drafted into the Republic Army as a RF-78 pilot. She wanted to commit suicide then, but her contract said she only had to stay five years, so she accepted. Even though she accepted her new life, she hated it more than anything in the world. When the pilots were happy, she was angry. When the pilots went out and had wild parties, she laid down on her bed and cried while she thought about her old life. So right now, she just wanted to get over with the mission. Somehow, the Sith fighters reminded her of the ships the bounty hunters would come in, so she started crying and forgot about the mission. She accidentally hit the autopilot button and went on a collision course on one of the SX-1s. She tried to turn off the autopilot, but it wouldn't respond.  
  
"So this is how I'll die", thought Zera. "I'm going to crash into a giant ship doing the worst job on the earth. And my dream will die with me." Even though she knew she would die, she still tried to turn off the autopilot. Then, right as she was about to hit the SX-1, the autopilot turned off and she made a sharp turn to avoid the fighter. She barely missed it, although she later stopped in mid air.  
  
"This is impossible", thought Zera. Then she realized what she crashed into. A huge ship of gargantuan size de-cloaked in front of her. It was all black, had a circular cockpit, and hat bat-like wings. Zera did not need to think to know that this was a Sith weapon. She then speed at full speed toward Naboo to get away from the warship. The ship then started firing on the Republic fighters. It only took one shot to destroy the three RF-9s, and was able to destroy all the Republic fighters in less than a minute. This was not an ordinary ship. This was a weapon that could destroy the Republic forever. Zera then got mad. She didn't like the Republic but she hated the Sith. If they won the war, everyone would have to be part of their dark cult, and she didn't want that at all. She then looked out and realized that she was about to crash. She tried to pull up, but that didn't help much. She then ejected and landed safely, but she saw her ship in ruins. She was going back to her ship when the large Sith ship started attacking Naboo from above. She then hid in a cave and found a red-gold light. She walked closer to the light and saw an old man trapped in the light. She didn't know what to do, so she just touched the light. The light then went off and the man jumped out and grabbed her. The world then went blank for Zera. 


	2. Knights of the Jedi Order

CHAPTER II  
Knights of the Jedi order  
  
One day late in the year, Tollé Perit from Mon Calamari and Ulic Qel-Droma decided to have a training duel in the Jedi Temple's gymnasium. They weren't the best of friends, but they got along well. They met at one of Master Yodo's boring classes about how to use the force wisely. They were both apprentices who were about the same age and had similar masters. Perit's master, Braddox Kaldo, was an old Duros and Ulic's master was Arca Jeth, one of the finest Arkanian masters around. Both of the masters and apprentices had very nice personalities and they all were very respected by the council. But there was only one thing that separated the two of them was that Kaldo and Perit worked very closely with the Council's secret espionage branch while Ulic and Arca did the normal master-apprentice missions. Right now, Ulic was getting prepped for a very important mission to the planet Iziz, while Perit was still waiting for his next assignment.  
  
"What do you think your next assignment will be, Perit?" asked Ulic while blocking Perit's attack. "Will it be saving a hot Twi'lek babe in distress? Will it be killing a top Sith lord? Or are you going to do some of that ultra-secret spy stuff you always do?" "Stop teasing me", said Perit while trying to slash at Ulic. "I don't know yet. Besides, I've never lost a mission, eh?"  
  
"Stop that", said Ulic. On his first mission, he was supposed to deliver a rare drug to a senator whose life depended on it. The man who gave Ulic and his master the drug gave them the wrong one, so the senator died and the senate was in chaos for a month. And Ulic blamed it on himself, even though Arca told him it was the man who gave them the drug's fault, not his. But Ulic couldn't dismiss that. He was angry with himself ever since, and he vowed not to lose a mission again, since he would rather die. Perit then used a force push to knock down Ulic and he was about to win until.  
  
"Perit", yelled Kaldo. That scared Perit so much he dropped his lightsaber, and Ulic took advantage and knocked Perit down and put his lightsaber up to his throat.  
  
"I win", said Ulic. Perit then shook his hand and went to his master.  
  
"Why do you always do that?" said Perit. "I always lose because of you."  
  
"You have only lost three times", said Kaldo. "Besides, this is important. The council wants us, and the whole council is there."  
  
"The WHOLE council?" asked Perit. Whenever the whole council was there, it was extremely important.  
  
"Yes", said Kaldo. "Probably another espionage mission".  
  
"Why do we get all the spy missions?" asked Perit. "What makes you so special?"  
  
"Nothing of great importance", said Kaldo. By the time that conversation was done, they arrived at the council room and all twelve members were there; Tyrani Flko of Arkania, Yys Klapa the unnaturally intelligent Gamorrian, Iletia Dypho and her twin sister Ilotio Dypho from Grizmalt, Worrwe Rrksa from Kashyyyk, Sskaka Rakas the Trandoshian, Malor Xizax from Faleen, Kxari Bindo from Kamino, Moa Momo from Ithor, Jhaga Ishtar the Bith, and the two senior members of the council; K'rash Vorten the Quarren and Yodo, the little green unknown. They were all gathered around in their usual circle while a human woman wearing the traditional Jedi outfit was standing in the middle. She was a very beautiful, dark skinned woman. No one could tell what color her hair was since she wore a headdress native to her homeworld, which concealed her hair.  
  
"Knights of the Jedi Order", said Vorten. "We have a crisis on our hands. One that may determine the fate of this war. There was recently a battle above the planet Naboo between a large Republic fighter squadron and the Sith fleet. According to some salvaged logs from one of the command ships, a huge Sith ship de-cloaked and destroyed the entire fleet. Every last ship. Then the log ended, since the ship was destroyed, but luckily the section with the log wasn't destroyed. This woman delivered it to us: Shaina Malon. I know you know her, Kaldo She's part of our espionage branch".  
  
"Oh, we know each other all right", said Shaina gleefully. She and Kaldo then shook hands, each beaming as they did it.  
  
"It's great to see you again", said Kaldo. "It's also good to know that you're alive".  
  
"Yeah", said Shaina. "Things have been getting more dangerous and dangerous, especially with the rumor about that Darth Terrorous". Then Worrwe then gave a grunt, which signaled that Shaina should shut up, which she did.  
  
"Go down to Naboo's surface, you must", said Yodo. "Has a Gungan contact, Shaina does. Rendezvous with her at 17:00, you will."  
  
"I know how you feel about the Gungans", said Kxari, "but don't get carried away."  
  
"I know", said Kaldo. In the past, the Gungans were brutal nomads who would target a species for food for about a decade and then move to another species. Kaldo's species was one of their species, and he lost his parents then. Right after the Jedi found him, they put an end to the Gungan's reign of terror and now the Gungans are some of the most peaceful species in the universe. But he still held a grudge, something the council could never forgive.  
  
"May the force be with you", said Yodo. Kaldo and Perit then acknowledged her and walked away. Perit was about to speak but Kaldo silenced him. This was going to be the hardest mission in his life. 


	3. The Hyper Mage

CHAPTER III  
THE HYPER MAGE  
  
Zera woke up to find herself in bonds. She realized she was in a starship with the old man she encountered earlier. She then felt angry inside. Angry about the loss of her co pilots. Even though she hated the job, they were way to young to die like that. Angry about her life. Angry about her situation. She then thought about all that and centered her anger on the old man.  
  
"Why did you kidnap me?" asked Zera in an angry voice. "What do I have that you want? Money? Looks? Information? ANSWER ME!!!"  
  
"If you would look closely", said the old man, "I've been captured, too. So if you could please shut up and center your thoughts on getting us out of here. It would really help."  
  
"Sorry", said Zera. "My name's Zera. What's yours?"  
  
"Dyaka", said the old man. "Dyaka Tyanika." For a minute Zera could not believe her ears.  
  
"You are THE Dyaka Tyanika, right?" said Zera.  
  
"Yes", said Dyaka. "I am the one who created hyperspace. If you looked in your history books, you would see a painting of me. It would look exactly like the person you are staring at googly-eyed right now."  
  
"But... this is physically impossible", said Zera. "You lived 21,000 years ago."  
  
"Yes, I know", said Dyaka. "But the CPG did this to me."  
  
"The who?" asked Zera.  
  
"They were and are my arch enemies", said Dyaka. "It stands for the Coalition of Peacekeeping Gentlemen. They were the total opposite of that. I created Hyperspace because I knew it would bring peace to the galaxy. But they wanted to destroy my creation and me before I could make it possible. Once man, Voren Fett, was obsessed with capturing me. I had to avoid him and the CPG for ten years before I was able to give my creation to the people who said they would become some "Republic". They are the good guys. But only a day after that, Voren kidnapped me, and put me in this force field that would keep me alive for millennia and millennia. They figured some of the Gungan barbarians would come and eat me. But you were the first to find me. But for some reason, I feel like they are more than that. They are always at me at the most perfect moment possible for them, as if they knew. But never mind that. Thank you for getting me out."  
  
"You're welcome", said Zera  
  
"Shut up, woman", said a man who walked inside the ship. He wore brown and black armor all over his body, which was made to increase strength and other aspects of the body. "We've got company, so stay here or you will get killed or I will kill you." He then picked up a remote and a gun and ran out.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Zera.  
  
"That's Voren", said Dyaka. "I don't know about you, but I have a really bad feeling about this." 


	4. First Leap

CHAPTER IV  
FIRST LEAP  
  
At 17:00 hours, Kaldo and Perit walked to the Jedi Temple's hangar bay and went to the ship they assumed was Shaina's, since she was standing right in front of it. It was saucer shaped, and it had two cockpits- one for piloting and one for gunning. There were also two cannons at the side of the ship, and the whole entire ship was colored red.  
  
"Welcome to the Archangel", said Shaina.  
  
"Doesn't look that angelic, does it?" commented Perit. Kaldo then elbowed Perit for saying that, but Shaina laughed. "You are the first person who has said that to me", said Shaina. "Well, it's true. That's why I named it the Archangel. Now, everyone get in." A ladder then rolled out and everyone climbed it. It took them to the living area, which Perit thought looked a lot better than the outside of the ship. It had four bunks to sleep on, a bathroom, and a table to play holochess. "This is the living area. This is where you guys will stay the whole flight. I'll be in the flying cockpit. No one go in there unless I say so. Okay?" The Jedi then acknowledged her and then Shaina took off.  
  
"What about ground control?" asked Perit. "Why don't you acknowledge them?"  
  
"I always ignore them", said Shaina. "I never get in trouble. If they have a problem, Yodo will tell them it's part of the mission. Now shut up and let me concentrate." She then closed the door to her cockpit so that the Jedi couldn't talk to or see her. There wasn't even a window.  
  
"Well, here we go", thought Perit. Shaina then took them to hyperspace, which was the last trip they would ever take.  
  
"Perit, wake up!" yelled Shaina. Perit then jumped up and looked around. He saw Kaldo looking out the cockpit window. "It's Naboo, the most beautiful planet in the galaxy. Take a good look at it. After that big ship attack, it's been ugly on the surface. Excuse me. I've got to pilot." Then she went to the cockpit and piloted. Perit then looked out the window and saw Naboo. It was a beautiful sight to see. But as they got closer and closer, they could see all the destruction that the big Sith ship did. Forests were burned to a crisp. Statues were beheaded. And that made Perit more and more mad. But he just used a Jedi calming technique to take his anger away. Then ship then landed in a forest right near a cave, and the Jedi then got out. They then walked about a few blocks when Shaina stopped.  
  
"He should be around... oh my god", said Shaina. Perit and Kaldo didn't know what she was talking about until they turned their heads and saw what was the big commotion. Her Gungan contact didn't have his head. Shaina was about to cry when she remembered her Jedi training, so she calmed down. For a second, Kaldo got happy when he saw the beheaded Gungan.  
  
"No", thought Kaldo. "That was a sick thought. I should not think like that. There is no emotion. There is peace". But then a blaster bolt sizzled past his head and everyone activated their lightsabers. They turned around and saw the man in black and brown armor and his customized battle droids all aiming their blasters at them.  
  
"May the Force be with you, Jedi", said the man. He then signaled the droids to attack and they fired. The Jedi deflected the blasts and then charged at the droids. Kaldo and Shaina went strait for the droids, but Perit charged head on at the man.  
  
"Perit, no!" yelled Kaldo, but a droid knocked him down, so he beheaded the droid, threw the body at another droid and got up and chopped another. Shaina was chopping droids with ease, as if she was born with that skill. She chopped, chopped, deflected, chopped, and chopped. That was her style. While they were doing that, Perit charged at the man. The man activated a red lightsaber and swung it at Perit, but Perit deflected it. They then dueled with the lightsabers for a long time. Deflect, deflect, swing, swing, twirl, deflect, chop, chop, deflect, and then, the duel ended. A Sith fighter swung overhead, launched a torpedo at them, and it hit the cave. It caused a huge cloud of smoke and it made the Jedi fall. When they got up, they saw the man's ship (which was a customized Sith fighter) take off.  
  
"After the ship!" yelled Kaldo. They then ran as fast as they could to the Archangel, and then they took off.  
  
"Kaldo", yelled Shaina, "man the turrets." Kaldo then ran to the turret cockpit and Perit stood to watch. As they caught up with it, they started firing. The man took action and started shooting at them with his aft torpedo launcher. Each time a torpedo hit, the ship shock madly. They kept firing until they reached one of Naboo's moons.  
  
"One more hit and we're dead", said Shaina. Then, the man's ship lit up and a huge purple portal lit up. The man's ship went inside.  
  
"Follow the ship", yelled Kaldo. Shaina followed the orders and went inside. Then, the portal closed, and for a minute, the whole world was purple. Then they were launched out of the portal and they were above Geonosis in 22 B.B.Y (Before the Battle of Yavin), during the attack of the clones. 


	5. Remix

CHAPTER VIII  
REMIX  
  
None of the Jedi could believe it. They didn't know where they were, and they could figure out that they were not in their own timeline. The ships looked way too advanced, and none could be recognizable as Jedi or Sith.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Perit.  
  
"According to my sensors", said Shaina, we're 4,000 years in the future above some planet called Geonosis."  
  
"That's impossible", said Perit. "Time travel's physically impossible, and there is no such planet as Geonosis. Check your sensors. I think they're..."  
  
"Perit, shut up", said Kaldo. "Pursue the ship". Shaina did as she was told. They followed the ship, but it was really hard due to all the starfighters shooting at each other. Shaina saw one of the fighters hit the other ship, and it blew one of its wings off. The ship then went straight for the planet's surface, and she followed it. It went straight and straight and straight until she saw it was going to crash. She tried to pull up, but her engines overheated and wouldn't respond to her commands. She then noticed that they were going to crash into an arena full of insect- like creatures, droids, and- "oh my god", she gasped- Jedi.  
  
"Master Windu", cried Count Dooku from the dignitary box in the Geonosian arena. He was staring at the mission he just accomplished. They Jedi rescue force of 200 had now just been leveled of to twelve, and they were surrounded by Super Battle Droids. The only thing he lost was scores of droids and his assistant, Jango Fett. He didn't care. They could get replaced.  
  
"You have fought gallantly", he continued. "Worthy of recognition in the Archives of the Jedi. Now it is finished". Then he ordered all the Super Battle Droids to take aim at the Jedi. "Surrender, and you will be spared".  
  
"We will not become hostages for you to use as barter, Dooku", yelled Mace Windu. "Then I'm sorry", said Dooku. "Old friend". He was about to signal the firing sequence when Padmé Amidala pointed up into the sky.  
  
"Look", she said. There were two ships that came crashing down- one had a Sith-like design, and the other was saucer shaped. The Sith one crashed into the bleachers of the arena, and the other one crashed right on top of the droids. The Jedi took advantage of this and ignited their lightsabers and started the fight. The droids were caught off guard, so the Jedi had the advantage for a minute there, but then Anakin Skywalker pointed up to the sky.  
  
"Look", he said. Only Obi-Wan and Padmé looked, and they saw the Republic gunships. The gunships were looking for a place to land, but the saucer ship blocked their way. The gunships just fired and fired with their air-to- ground lasers until half reduced the droids.  
  
"Land, we cannot", said Yoda from one of the gunships. "Jump up, you must". Obi-Wan then signaled the Jedi to come.  
  
"Anakin", said Obi-Wan. "Check that saucer ship for survivors. Hurry up. If the don't get out the second you call them, leave them to die."  
  
"Get out", yelled a boy. It woke Perit, Kaldo, and Shaina since he shouted so loud. "We have to get to the gunships hurry." He then ran off, and they followed him.  
  
"A Jedi shall know no love", thought Perit. He then jumped on the gunship as Kaldo did and he realized Jedi surrounded him. Perit looked out and realized they were going to battle. Then, a green-skinned man with tentacles on his head walked up to him with a needle. Perit backed off, but Kaldo put his hand on Perit's shoulder.  
  
"It's okay", said Kaldo. "Let the Jedi give you the shot". Perit then walked up to the alien. The alien then gave him the shot and the world went totally blank for Perit. 


	6. A Shattered Hope

CHAPTER IX  
A shattered hope  
  
Perit woke up to find himself surrounded by some of the Jedi that had "rescued" him. Those Jedi were Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker. Perit didn't know their names at the time, so he just called them Jedi. They were talking about something when Perit interrupted him.  
  
"What are you going to do to us?" asked Perit. "Kill us? Torture us? Make us your slaves? I know you're not Jedi. I know Jedi, and you don't look like Jedi." Mace then sighed and then tried to speak to him.  
  
"This may come as a shock to you", said Mace, "but you're in the future. Four thousand..."  
  
"I know we're in the future", yelled Perit. "But I saw you. You were killing those insect creatures. You're murderers!" Perit's yelling woke Shaina and Kaldo up at the same time. Mace then started to panic a little.  
  
"Look", said Mace. "A war just started. Between the Republic, who we're part of, and a rebel confederacy. Those insects are called Geonosians. They've allied themselves with the Confederacy and..."  
  
"I don't care", yelled Perit. "Just get me out of here like you brought me here!"  
  
"Perit!" yelled Kaldo. "Behave yourself! These are good Jedi, and they saved our lives! Without the one in the brown and black robe, we would've died. Now shut up and talk to these Jedi like you would talk to Master Yodo!" When Kaldo said Yodo, the future Jedi were in shock. Yoda would often talk about his grandfather, Yodo, and his father, Joda, and the adventures they had. Now they just meet people who knew Yoda's parents! The knew from there on that they were authentic.  
  
"How did you get here?" asked Obi-Wan. "What happened".  
  
"You see", said Kaldo, "We were sent on a mission by the council to go to Naboo to investigate what happened to a fleet of Republic Fighters that dissapeard above the planet. We found a bunch of strange battle droids that we battled, and we followed the ship. The ship went into some strange warp thing and we ended up in the future, I think. Then we crashed and that's how we met you".  
  
"Let's go outside", said Mace. "We'll be back in a minute". They then walked out, closed the door behind the other Jedi, and talked amongst themselves. "What they say cannot be true. They must be lying."  
  
"I agree", said Obi-Wan. "Even though I cannot sense deception from them, the dark side has been clouding our minds lately. We should keep them into a holding cell until they tell us the truth.  
  
"I believe them", said Anakin. "Maybe there is no deception from them. Why would they be lying?"  
  
"To lead us into a Separatist trap", said Obi-Wan. "I'm really tired. I'm going to take a rest. Anakin, tell them that they'll have to stay there for a while. Let's go". Then Obi-Wan and Mace walked off, and Anakin went to the cell.  
  
"Guys", said Anakin. "I believe you. But none of the others do."  
  
"Is that a good thing?" said Shaina.  
  
"No", said Anakin. "But I can help. I know everything. Where your weapons are, the best escape route, etc. Tomorrow at breakfast time, I'll be here with your weapons. Then we'll go out the window, scale down the walls to the hangar bay, and steal a starship. How does that sound?" All the Jedi were silent.  
  
"It's crazy", said Perit. "We'll all get caught and put in an even worse jail. Either that, or we'll get killed. And how do you expect us to scale down a wall with our bare hands?" Anakin was going to tell them when a Clone Trooper walked by.  
  
"I have to go", said Anakin. He then closed the door and ran off.  
  
"Do you think that crazy plan of his will work?" asked Shaina.  
  
"It's the only hope we have", said Kaldo. "It's a new hope, and our last". 


	7. Killer Angels

CHAPTER X  
KILLER ANGELS  
  
"Breakfast", yelled a Republic worker. This woke Perit up, and the first thing he saw was a that republic worker who yelled 'breakfast' holding a tray with their breakfast, which was a loaf of bread and some water. Then Anakin ran in the door, tackled the republic worker, and the worker was unconscious. The water flew around the room and woke everyone up. Anakin then grabbed a box full of lightsabers and blasters.  
  
"Here", said Anakin. "Grab these." He then tossed them their lightsabers and their guns. Everyone got a special kind of gun that no one knew what they were.  
  
"What are these?" asked Perit.  
  
"They're grappler hooks", said Anakin. "If you press a trigger, a grappling spike will launch out. That's how we'll scale down the wall. Now come on. We don't have much time". They then walked out of the cell and into the hallway where the window was. Then Perit then stood still for a moment, with a face full of pure terror.  
  
"What's wrong, Perit?" asked Shaina.  
  
"This kid isn't real", said Perit. "He's that man in the black and brown armor, and I know it. It's of how you attacked that worker. Even a Jedi close to the Dark Side wouldn't be that cruel. Only a true Sith could do that." Anakin then just laughed. He laughed an insane, inhuman laugh before stopping.  
  
"You're smart, fish boy", said Anakin. "But none of you, not even possibly the four of you combined, could destroy me. You're all too weak". He then touched a device on his belt and his Anakin appearance was changed into his original form. "My name is Voren Fett, and my mission is to destroy you." Perit then charged at him.  
  
"Perit, no!" yelled Kaldo, but it was too late. Perit and Voren were wrestling on the ground trying to reach each other's lightsabers, since they both dropped them due to the impact. Then, as they were wrestling, Perit's elbow his a device on Voren's body and the world went purple. Then they were in a world full of debris. Every building was destroyed. The ground was littered with waste. Something bad had happened there.  
  
"Master", said Perit. "Do you have any clue where we are?"  
  
"Yes", said Kaldo with a grim face. "Coruscant".  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
